Many central nervous system injuries and abnormalities can be challenging to diagnose and localize within the nervous system. The assignee of the present application has developed methods and systems that use eye tracking measurement to help diagnose and/or localize a number of different central nervous system injuries and abnormalities, such as but not limited to increased intracranial pressure (ICP), concussion, traumatic brain injury (TBI), reduced or impaired cranial nerve function, and the like. Some of these methods and systems are described in the Incorporated References.